


Vid: Wish Me Happy Go Lucky

by cosmic_llin



Category: Victoria Wood RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fanvids, Gen, Tributes, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: A tribute to Victoria Wood.





	Vid: Wish Me Happy Go Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odessie (Dessie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/gifts).



**Music:** George Formby & Gracie Fields

 **Lyrics:** [HERE](https://genius.com/George-formby-happy-go-lucky-me-lyrics) and [HERE](https://genius.com/Gracie-fields-wish-me-luck-lyrics)

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2ec9gs6mw4w1w9y/Victoria_Wood_RPF_-_Wish_Me_Happy_Go_Lucky_-_Llin.mp4/file) and [subtitles HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lc4un4hc1mf71as/Victoria_Wood_RPF_-_Wish_Me_Happy_Go_Lucky_-_Llin.srt/file)

 


End file.
